The New 10th Espada Part 6
by mikerules135
Summary: This is my version of the current manga released with the new 1oth espada version also there is a behind the scenes like segment where the charecters have normal lives after work completly irelevent to the series. Enjoy


The New 10th Espada Part 6

Rukia had just defeated the Captain of the Execution Squad who we see is frozen except for his head.

Captain of Ex Squad: ugh…. You bastard!

Rukia: If your power requires the branches to produce soldiers then just like a tree to stop fruit from growing its simple just freeze the branches you shouldn't have shown me your power.

Captain of Ex Squad: Damn it….

(Note: this version is different than in the manga)

(Just then Hisako appears out of nowhere and kicks the Cap in the head which is an incredible force which blows some rubble of the pillar away)

Rukia: surprised) what the…..?

(The captain falls to the ground on the sand where the battle with Chad and Renji see him rukia joins them on the ground)

Renji: oh great it's that chick again.

Hisako: smirks hey there cutie good to see ya again.

(The ex squad captain struggles to get up but just then the hollows attacking renji and chad stop)

Renji: what the hell? What now?

(It then shows a foot appears in the face of ex captain who sees under the brightness of the sun Rajik)

Chad: that's… Rajik!

Renji: Rajik you mean the Espada Hitsugya mentioned?

Rukia: I've seen what this guy can do be careful.

Ex Captain: Rajik…. Help me and punish your subordinate for treason.

(As the Ex Captain Struggles to lift his hand rajik just shows a look of disgust on his face and then just stomps on the Captains other frozen hand making it into pieces)

Ex Captain: (screams) what is the meaning of this Rajik?!

Rajik: (he puts his hand to the Captains face and kneels in) this is for killing my fallen brothers and sisters.

(There is then a huge explosion and the captain is nothing but ashes)

Rukia: why did you just kill your own comrade?

Rajik: (turns to face her as it shows he has sewed up wounds and it shows his eyes demonically red)

If you knew what he did you wouldn't dare call trash like him a friend.

Voice: hey Boss!

(It then shows goro with a burnt up and bloody yammy)

Rajik: ah Yammy there you are I knew you wouldn't die that easily.

Chad: I remember that guy his name is yammy we fought once before on earth but….

(It shows yammy is bigger than before) I don't remember him being that big.

Renji: what do you mean?! He grew what is he a fricken teenager?!

Chad: no but there is something different about him.

Rajik: So Yammy how did it feel falling a hundred feet?

Yammy: (growls) that four eyed bastard I won't let him get away with this I'll kill him!!

(Hisako then drops down)

Hisako: what now boss?

Rajik: we must prolong these comrades of Ichigo Kursokai we must….. Kill them.

Goro: I call the hottie with ice powers after all such a pretty young woman should meet a guy like me.

Rajik: no Hisako and you will deal with the soul reaper and human with your fellow hollows the girl is mine.

Goro: fine (disappointed look)

Hisako: you hear that cutie round 2 you and me. (Both lunge forward to them)

Renji: (while trying to slash hisako with his sword) lucky me you again.

Hisako: (giggles) it's like were dancing (she doges acrobatically then takes out her sword and clashes with renji) isn't it romantic? (Renji just slashes a strand of her tomboy hair) Renji: anything but.

(Goro fighting Chad with his released form his grotesque arms with produce holes which fire missile sized spikes chad doges them then lunges forward)

Goro: nice reflexes for a human.

Chad: I'm way more than human.

(It shows Rajik facing Rukia)

Yammy: what about me boss? What should I do?

Rajik: just sit down and heal then you can kill the Quincy.

Yammy: (snarls) but boss… (Rajik's spiritual pressure rises and stares at yammy coldly with his demonic eyes)

Rajik: I'm offering you a chance to heal so shut your damn mouth and sit down!

Yammy sits down on a rock and begins watching his boss and rukia fight)

Rukia: Rajik right? What happened to you? Your more torn up then when I last saw you.

Rajik: believe it or not Captain Unohana defeated me but also spared my life I am indeed in debt to her but I still have a duty to perform. (takes out sword) Engulf….. Akuma

(It shows his released form he has 2 spikes on his shoulders and 2 on his kneecaps and his back wears a fur like coat red furred he also has a tentacle growing out of his forehead and the only remaining part of his mask is like his brothers top part)

Rukia then does a stance and releases her power of ice rajik just goes in the air.

Rajik: ha! Nice try soul reaper but your circle won't consume me.

Rukia: smiles thanks you made this much easier.

Rajik puzzled look just then it shows the ice encases him as we hear him scream)

Rukia: (she sheathes her sword) the circle consumes anything around it not just the ground but also anything aerial. You were too confi- (just then she hears yammy laughing hard) what's so funny your master is dead.

Yammy: (points to ice) that is funny (they both see cracking and movement of rajik's eyes and then the ice bursts sending sharp shards everywhere one starts heading for rukia but then it stops and it floats to rajik who is in the air not even hurt but his laughing mood is now a serious mood as the many ice shards float in a circle around him)

Rajik: (smiles) just kidding (laughs) did you honestly believe that your measly ice could kill me please I studied your moves every day I know everything about you!! (Laughs manically)

(He then stops laughing suddenly and moves his hands as if he was a conductor and forms all the ice shards together in different giant shapes and it produces 2 giant ice monsters the size of yammy both roar with their new birth one looks like a giant gargoyle and the other like an ogre like ice being who sends his giant fist towards rukia who is thrown backwards to the ground it then shows the sand it hit is consumed by ice)

Rukia: (gets up) Damn it the bastard was able to counter my move against me

(Just then the gargoyle like beast fires a giant wind of ice which surrounds rukia in ice freezing a circle around her but she jumps out of the circle and clashes with rajik in the air who blocks her sword with his own sword which was one of the 4 spikes on his body and both start blocking each other with their sword each gets slashed simultaneously.

Renji still fighting Hisako and the various hollows that he slashes each one as they drop dead but just then he gets hit by one and drops on the ground as he is surrounded by hollows hisako just puts her had on her hip and just walks over to him)

Hisako: you know soul reaper since you're about to die how about your last kiss? (She then kisses renji on the lips as it shows renji a glare in his eyes then their lips part Hisako lifts her sword to execute Renji)

Hisako: any last words…. Renji?

Renji: (smirks) just one…. Hisako: which is….? Renji: Banki!!

Hisako is shocked she didn't know that a lieutenant learned banki she assumed only captains were able to learn that but just before she snaps out of her thoughts she is wrapped around by Zabimauru in its snake like form)

Goro seeing this try's to help her but Chad blocks his path

Goro: out of my way you bastard I have to save her!

Chad: sorry arrancar but I can't take that chance.

Rajik and Rukia both in bad shape and both panting from the battle)

Rukia: hang on ichigo were on our way.

Rajik: your friend is gone.

Rukia: what do you mean? He isn't dead.

Rajik: I mean the ichigo you knew is gone….. Forever. His inner Hollow has taken over.

Rukia: that isn't possible ichigo sealed him away it couldn't have taken over.

Rajik: during the battle when I tore off your Quincy friend's arm my enhanced technological glasses picked up an unusual force a force of which I saw only when his inner hollow has taken over in the past.

Rukia: Shut up! I don't care what happens we will save Orhime but most importantly if one of our friends is in trouble we will save them no matter what!

Silence)

Rajik: what nonsense you soul reapers are one to talk you think all of us hollows are nothing but murders who feast on human souls and feel no compassion or regret well guess what we do but we hide it away to survive if any other hollows saw you being compassionate they would kill you on the spot. But enough about this shall we continue with our little squabble.

Rukia: (grips her sword) lets.

Rajik: (to ice beasts) destroy her.

(The two ice beings start moving forward but just then a giant black retsiu destroys them both in one fell swoop)

(Renji, Chad, Hisako, Goro, Yammy, Rajik, and Rukia see this giant force and are all shocked.

Hisako: (who is holding her right shoulder to stop the bleeding as it shows her uniform is half torn)

What the hell is this?

Goro: whoa this spiritual pressure feels just like an espada!

Chad: trying to cover himself from the debris flying at him from the gust of wind) it's coming from above the dome!

Renji: What's going on now?!

Yammy: feh whatever.

Rajik and rukia share the same expression)

Rajik: amazing this retsiu is simply divine does it really belong to that human?!

Rukia: This Spiritual Pressure is it really Ichigo's?!

(Both Rajik and Rukia think)

Both: What the Hell is going on up there?!

Meanwhile on the top of the dome it shows Ichigo Hollow trying to stab a half torned face and body Ulquiorra who is barely breathing but Uryu stopped his hand)

Uryu: Stop it Ichigo if you do this you'll lose your humanity! Please don't do this Ichigo!

(Nothing but silence and Ichigo hollow trying to cut open Ulquiorra's neck)

Uryu: ICHIGO!!

(But just then Ichigo's hollow just stabbed in the chest and then threw him aside)

Orhime: Uryu!

(Just then ichigo's hollow mutters something)

Ichigo: help….. You…… I will help you.

Orhime: (thinking) it's because of me when I called out for ichigo he tried to help me.

I worked so hard not to be a burden on him that in the end I relied on him again why?!

Why in the face of death did I want him to save me?! (A tear rolled down her cheek)

(Just then Ichigo's hollow with his horns charged up a tremendous cero and started aiming at orhime)

Orhime: Stop it Ichigo!! (Ichigo's Hollow just growled) ICHIGO!!!

Ulquiorra: NOOOOO!

(just then Ulquiorra with his last bit of strength using his sword lunged at Ichigo's hollow and cut off part of his horns orhime was shocked just then there was a huge explosion near Ichigo's face and Ulquiorra was sent flying to a piece of debris)

Meanwhile in Rajik's hidden Lab it shows in a giant glass container soul reapers in dark brownish prison uniforms one is taken by a skeleton like guard and put on a examining table)

Soul Reaper: No don't do this NO!! (it then shows the shadow of the examiner table as hollow like surgeons tear apart his flesh and inject him with needles) until finally he is put into another glass container but this one was full of hollows just then it shows the soul reaper…… was turned into a hollow! But then it also shows hollow looking soul reapers as well.

Surgeon: Lord Rajik will be pleased his plan's 2nd Phase Is complete now all that is let is Phase 3.

(It then shows rajik in the air with rukia still looking at the immense force of spiritual pressure)

Rakia: Unbelievable.

Rajik: all according to plan. (Smiles devilishly)

The Segement would be a Shimigami golden but with arrancars behind the scenes like thing as it would show in a dressing room Hisako putting on her normal punk like clothes and rukia braiding her hair.

Rukia: great job today Hisako.

Hisako: Thanks so uh… I gotta ask is Renji seeing anyone?

Rukia: (smiles coyly) oh so you do have a crush on him.

Hisako: (her gothic like skin turns bright red) th- that was just a question jeez!

(The next thing would be rukia rehearsing her lines in an actor like chair with rajik next to her wearing normal clothes and a beret while sipping coffee)

Rukia: so nice acting out there rajik.

Rajik: thanks the ice like beasts came out of the budget but I gotta say at least it got us more air time.

Rukai: (chuckles) you got that right. By the way hows Yammy.

(It shows Yammy near a water cooler with Chad, Goro and Renji talking)

Yammy: yeah so I was born pretty much as the largest one in my family.

Chad: Really so what's it like being that big?

Yammy: its alright problem is fitting in the doors and ceilings.

Renji: boy I can't even imagine what that must do to your back always kneeling and bending over man no wonder you get all those massages.

Goro: so what do you think next week will be like?

Rukia: walks by hearing his question with also rajik looking at the script.

Rukai: um let's see (flipping pages) ooh it says here you and hisako kiss each other in the next episode.

Goro: (gulp) boy I'm gonna have to bring some deodorant.

Rajik: why would you need deodorant?

Goro: Well you know a girl like her needs to be treated with class I don't want her smelling me while we kiss.

Hisako walks to a door: well guys (puts on motorcycle like helmet) I am outta here see you next week.

(All say their various forms of goodbye)

Rajik: Hey By the way the where's Ichigo Orhime and Uryu and Ulquiorra.

Rukia: oh there all out to lunch at some restaurant.

(It shows at a round table all 4 of them wearing normal like clothes with empty like plates)

Ichigo: man I don't think I could eat another bite.

Orhime: I you sure you don't want dessert Ulquiorra? They have ice cream.

Ulquiorra: tempted as I am I have to keep my image you know what they say a moment on the lips forever on the hips.

Uryu: (looking at the bill) Ichigo! How could you buy that much sake and steak in one night?!

Ichigo: what I only had 4 how bad could it be?

Uryu: (shows the bill in Japanese)

Ichigo: (groan) all right everybody let's split the bill.

Ulquiorra: wait a minute I only had the soup I don't see why we have to split up evenly.

Ichigo: all right already jeez you fricken emo! I'll pay.

Just then they see Rukia, Rajik, Yammy, Goro, Chad, Hisako, and Renji all in one big table having dinner.

Ichigo: hey what are you guys doing here?

Rukia (in dress just like what she wore during the bount arc)

Rukia: well you talk about this place all the time after work we figured we would check it out.

Rajik: there escargot is most exquisite.

(It shows yammy drunk and asleep and Goro and renji fighting over who gets the last piece of cake)

Chad: would you like to join us?

Orhime: thanks but we were all going to our homes so uh I guess we'll see you all around.

Rajik: suit yourself say Rukia which do you think I should get the strawberry or chocolate ice cream.

Ulquiorra: oh what the hell I'll join you guys I could use some nourishment.

Rukia: the more the merrier.

Next week at the parking lot as it shows rukia carpooling with ichigo and orhime as they park they see near the stage door Hisako smoking.

Ichigo: morning Hisako.

Hisako: (puffs smoke.) Hey guys (shows Japanese no smoking sign)

They don't allow smoking in here bunch of bullshit is what it is.

Rukia: well for good reason smoking can kill you after all.

Rajik pulls up in a Sedan

Rajik: Good Morning my friends how are you this day?

Orhime: just fine Rajik so you ready for acting today?

Rajik: As I'll ever be.

(So all of them get ready for the set)


End file.
